The Last Of Winter's Days
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Kurt wants to give Blaine something to hold on to when they are apart. Blaine is overwhelmed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. The Feeling is mine, the hope I try and dare hold on to, for love, even in the dark I feel most days.

**A/N: **My goodbye to winter this year. Your twenties might be too young still to know how to say what I know I need to, thank you for allowing me to try.

If you find love for this in you, it would mean so much to hear your thoughts. Thank you for being here with me, not leaving me in the dark.

You reading this, allowing me to share my thoughts, my demons, have saved me more than once with your kind words, when feeling ridiculously small. How often do you have to be broken to feel that small? I have to wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Of Winter's Days<strong>

Kurt has been meaning all day to pass the note. He had written it, last night five times, and then, sitting on his bed laid them all beside each other, taking a good hard look. _Which one to choose?_

They had all said the exact same thing.

But Kurt had wanted to see for himself how different they could look if he used a different paper on two of them, a different pen on one other.

Two exact duplicates, only... not... either.

Handwritten, how could they be!

xxxx

Blaine looks up from the note, tears in his eyes, about to fall, trembling with the smile, so bright, his lips are barely able to hold. "Kurt."

It is one word.

And it is everything and more.

The answer is equally strong and decisive and not just Kurt but both of them.

The whole exchange is, holds, shows all they need, all they are.

"Blaine."

No need to hide.

Loved, loving, for not hiding.

Both of them.

Beyond the surface, they can even forget about warmth.

It is there yes, tangible in the touch of fingertips meeting just now, but there, too, is so much more. They are so much more.

x

x

x

x

x

_Lima, March 19th_

_My Love,_

_Seasons somehow seem to bring out the poetry safe-kept in me - crushing my insides sometimes._

_I hope you can feel…my heartbeat running in this, through this._

_I hope to be a true poet in old age._

_I feel it requires the biggest of skill, I hope to collect it throughout my journey. Through luck and hard work._

_My teens might be too young still to know how to say what I know I need to, what, already, I know I feel. Words are missing still, from my insides, so I keep looking._

_Because it is eating me alive each day I keep it in, am foolish enough to try and fence it in…the feeling, so deep, I have gotten lost in that forest more than once._

__You are my light shining.__

_With you I see, so much more. There is so much more to see, with you.**  
><strong>_

_**Our Love**_

_Both our hands feel cold, that day, we find each other,_

_That November._

_Holding each other the warmth is impossible to make out with a_

_Look,_

_If you do not know_

_Where to look, nor how to see._

xxxx

_But we do._

_We do know._

_And we do look._

_And see._

_And the cold air that surrounds us does not bother._

_Has not bothered us_

_Since last year's autumn came around,_

_With colors so bright and air that smelled of_

_Rain, water, life._

xxxx

_The calendar has moved on, promising_

_From tomorrow on,_

_Spring,_

_Promising,_

_For warmth to fill the world, and support that which is always there,_

_Within._

xxxx

_We know where to look._

_We have,_

_We hold_

_Our own_

_Warmth._

xxxx

_The cold of the last months_

_If anything_

_Having allowed us to feel it_

_More fiercely,_

_Between the covers,_

_During day_

_At night._

xxxx

_In our eyes,_

_Across a room,_

_A hall,_

_Full of others._

_Strangers,_

_Mostly._

xxxx

_In our voices, _

_on the phone._

_In the way the lines and letters flow_

_More freely,_

_In your words to me,_

_In my words to you,_

_That extra spring_

_To our writing,_

_Our love_

_Notes, _

_Our love._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**A sequel to this is up. 'Unknown Parts'**

**I hope you'll like it:)**

**Thanxs for reading, M  
><strong>


End file.
